legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S7 P5/Transcript
(Blake is seen with red eyes and his dark glowing arm as he rips into Strong's mind) Strong: GRAAAAAAAH!!!!! Blake H:...... Strong: JUST.....FUCKING...KILL ME!!! Blake H: *Demonic voice* You wanna die that badly? Fine. You will serve as an example to anyone who crosses me. (Darkness starts to seer out of his dark glowing hand) Blake H: *Demonic voice* THey will all suffer. And die. Strong: AND YOU.... CALL US.... MONSTERS!! Blake H: *Demonic voice* Die. Strong:...………………… (Strong is seen being slowly reduced to dust) Blake H:..... (Blake removes his hand from where Strong was as he looks at it) Blake H:....... Nnn…. Gnn….. (Blake clenches fist and after a few moments, it returns to normal, as do his eyes) Blake H: … H-Huh? What... What happened? (Blake looks down as the last remaining parts of Strong fade away) Blake H: Wha- Strong?? (Strong's body fades away) Strong: Destroyed Blake H:... Wha… What did I- Pug: *Voice* ERIN!! (Blake turns his attention to see Pug and his friends arriving to him and "Erin") Pug: Erin! Come over here big girl! (Pug goes up and hugs "Erin" who pats his shoulder) Pug: Awww there you go! Nora: Blake! Jason: You okay man? Blake H: I....I think so. Jin: Hey you saved Erin. Nice job! Henry: What happened with Strong? (Blake looks over where his body was. Then back at the others) Blake H: I... I think I got him... Devon: Really? Well hey nice job man! (Pug goes up to Blake) Pug: Thank you, God of l- Hn.. No. Thank you Blake Hendricks. For saving Erin. Blake H: Don't mention it Pug. Pug: Now we can finally give that nest the defensive backbone it deserves! Jason: Oh yeah! Nora: Come on! Let's go tell the others the good news! Blake H: You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up. Jin: You got it Blake. (Pug, Team Ace and Team JNPR all walks off. Blake however looks over at the spot Strong was at) Blake H:........ "Erin": *Voice* They say where there is darkness, there is light. (Blake turns to "Erin" surprised by the fact she's speaking) "Erin": And where there is light. There is darkness. Blake H:.... I- "Erin": I saw what you did to Strong. It was a cruel thing. And it showed that even someone bathed in light as you has darkness inside them. Blake H:...... "Erin": I pray that darkness doesn't consume you. ("Erin" then walks off as Blake stands there) Blake H: …………… (Blake looks at his hand) Blake H:....................... (Blake then looks ahead) Blake H: Was she actually talking to me?? (Later on, the group is seen heading back to the manor) Jaune: Well, that went well. Nora: Yeah! Jason: I figured it would go a lot more south. Nora: Well it didn't! We took our a bunch of Grimm, saved Erin and beat that traitor Strong! Wait till the others hear about how awesome we were! Pug: Yeah you guys do that. Me and Erin are gonna head back to the nest. Ren: Try not to lose Erin this time around. Pug: Oh it won't happen again mate trust me. "Erin": *Low growl* Pug: Let's go Erin! (The two walk off toward the direction of the nest) Blake H:..... Jason: Great job back there Blake! Jin: Yeah! Sorry we missed the action! Nora: What was it like fighting Strong!? I bet it was epic! Blake H:...... Jaune: Blake? Blake H: Huh? Jaune: You okay man? Blake H: Huh, oh yeah! I'm fine! Henry: You sure? Blake H: Yeah! Perfectly fine guys I promise! Jin: All right, as long as you're okay. Jason: So what do you guys wanna do when we get back? Nora: Well- Blake H: I'm going to sleep. Heroes: ??? Jin: Huh? Blake H: What? Jason: So early?? Blake H: I'm tired guys. Jason: B-But we- Ren: Guys, he went through a lot back there during the fight. He deserves the rest. Blake H: Thank you! Jason: Well.... Jin: Okay Blake. Blake H:... (The group soon arrives home before Blake goes toward his room) Erin: Oh hey Blake! Alex: How was- (Blake enters his room as the door is heard closing) Alex: The fight? Jack: Hm. Miles: He didn't seem mad. Jason: He's tired. Jin: He's going to bed for the day. Jack: Oooooookay. Uraraka: So how did it go guys? Nora: We saved the day! Devon: Yep! Strong is done and Erin and Pug are heading back to the nest right now! Alex: Hey that's great! Erin: Good work guys! Jason: Thanks! Jin: Blake's the one that stopped Strong though. Erin: How'd he do? Devon: Eh, we weren't there to see it. Henry: We heard yelling though. That's a good sign. Alex: Right. Miles: Still, as long as Strong is out of the picture. Jack: Yeah. That's one problem out of the way. Alex: Now if we can just solve our ghost problem. (Two candle sticks are seen floating) Zulu; *Ghost voice* Ooooooooooo! Raynell: *Sigh* Oh Zulu. Zulu: *Ghost Voice* Who's Zuuuuuluuu? Raynell: *Giggle* (Zulu floats the candles around before the scene cuts to Blake lying on his bed) Blake H:..... (Jaune and Nora then enter the room) Jaune: Hey Blake! Blake H: Huh? Nora: Still awake? Blake H: Yeah. Can't sleep. Jaune: Well we were just checking on you. Nora: ALso wanted to know if you wanted to join the ghost party down stairs! Blake H: Ghost party? Jaune: Zulu. Blake H: Oh. No thanks. Nora: Aww okay. Blake H:..... Jaune: Something on your mind? Blake H: Nothing. Just thinking about what Strong said to me. Nora: What did he say? Blake H: Well, it's kinda hazy, but I think he said Grimoire was going after my- (Blake then sits up) Blake H: MY MOM!!! Nora: Huh? Blake H: GRIMOIRE IS GONNA GO AFTER MY MOM!!! Jaune: Whoa wait he is!? Blake H: WE GOTTA TELL THE OTHERS!!! (Blake goes and runs out of the room) Nova: Blake wait- Blake H: *Voice* COME ON!! (The two go and leave the room as well) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts